Marvel: The New 52
Marvel: The New 52 is a reboot to the Marvel world,It will feature brand new characters taking mantles of old heroes and a new line up to the Avengers and new characters all together. Production began in 2011 and all characters were set to be announced in December 2012 but their backgrounds and personal things were set for 2014. Main Characters The Avengers *Hawkeye-Jensen Quill *Hulk-Bruce Banner *Captain America-Steve Rogers *Spider-Man-Jason Welms *Daredevil-Derrick Murray *Ant-Man-Michael Phillips *Wasp-Michelle Phillips *Black Panther-Franklin Davis *Iron Man-Thomas Walker *Black Widow-Emma Larter Fantastic Four *Mister Fantastic-Reed Richards *Invisible Woman-Susan Storm Richards *Human Torch-Johnny Storm *The Thing-Ben Grimm *Ant-Man-Scott Lang *Nova-Adam Gustin X-Men *Professor X-Charles Xavier *Cyclops-Scott Summers *Iceman-Robert"Bobby"Drake *Angel-Warren Worthington III (Deceased) *Beast-Hank McCoy *Jean Grey (Deceased) *Nightcrawler-Kurt Wagner *Wolverine-James Howlett *Storm-Ororo Monroe *Colossus-Peter Rasputin *Rouge-Anne Marie Darkholm *Forge Young Avengers *Patriot-Evan Millers *Iron Lad-Mark Richards *Hulking-Kevin Banner *Wiccan-Hugo Lawson *Speed-Erik Lawson *Stature-Katherine Phillips *Hawkeye-Erica Lawton *Vison-Jonas *Kid Loki-Lokister Laufeyson *Miss America-Amanda Barnes *Ronin-Noah Barton *Protector-Kah-Norr Secret Avengers *Quicksilver-Pietro Maximoff *Rescue-Natalia(Natasha)Romanova X-Factor *Havok-Alexander Summers Villains The Masters of Evil *Iron Patriot-Alistair Smythe Supporting Characters The Avengers Fantastic Four *H.E.R.B.I.E *Franklin Richards *Valeria Richards Plot Hulkpoint The New 52 follows a main Story called Hulkpoint in which Dr Betty Ross was killed in a Lab Explosion between Tony Stark and Hank Pym, Hulk then rampages around America when The Military were involved,Hulk killed Betty's Father Thunderbolt Ross (who was resurrected as Red-Hulk). S.H.I.E.L.D became involved in which Hulk caused the Helicarrier on crash in the pacific ocean and crippled Nick Fury who called in the Avengers and also placed a bounty on Hulk's head, Hulk then broke into Avengers Mansion to kill Pym and Tony but only succeeded in Killing Stark and Pym's Wife Janet along with destroying Avengers Mansion and Half of New York. Hulk was then captured by Dr.Doom who had joined forces with Red Skull and Hydra along with M.O.D.O.K and AIM, Hulk realizing what he had done broke out and left for the Himalayan Mountains. Rise of the New Avengers When Jensen Quill became the new Hawkeye and founded the new Avengers he sent his team to find Hulk who had locked himself away in a fortress made from Ice,Snow and Rock. When the team found him Hawkeye managed to talk sense into him and why the team needed him but that peace was ruined when Wolverine showed up claiming his bounty Hulk kicked them out where Jensen blamed Wolverine for the failure. The Universe Expands After the Hulk joined the Avengers, Doctor Doom and Red Skull freed all villains before hacking the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier though sensing the virus in the computer before it was completed. Nick Fury had uploaded all important information on a USB file which he handed to Black Widow. Hawkeye, Black Widow and the other Agents escaped before the Helicarrier fell into the ocean outside the docks of Manhattan. Backstories The Avengers Fantastic Four When Reed Richards was contacted about the death of Tony Stark, he decided to meet with some of the smartest minds in the world to discuss. X-Men Young Avengers Secret Avengers Category:Realities Category:Marvel: The New 52 Category:Existing Realities Category:Red Average Category:New 52